This invention relates to continuous casting moulds and in particular to continuous casting moulds in which at least a part of the mould which includes means defining the mould passage can be oscillated in a direction which is substantially in the direction of casting.
A continuous casting mould for casting a metal strand, such as for example a slab, bloom, billet or a strand of round or more complex cross-section, can be a structure of considerable size, weight and complexity. In order to reduce the weight of the mould which has to be oscillated, it is known from EP-A-0325931 to form a movable mould part which includes means defining the mould passage and to arrange for this movable mould part to be oscillated with respect to a fixed part of the mould structure. The oscillated movable part has to be accurately guided for movement with respect to the fixed part of the mould structure.